


Remembering Sunday

by BethDixonNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethDixonNovak/pseuds/BethDixonNovak
Summary: "Cas no creía en el amor, pero Dean no podía negar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, cada vez que estaba cerca de aquellos ojos azules." One-Shot inspirado en la canción "Remembering Sunday" de All Time Low.





	

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Dean se incorporó en su cama y miro el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. Agarró la botella a medio terminar de cerveza que había en la mesita de luz y de un solo trago término el resto.  
Dean pasaba mayor parte del tiempo borracho, realmente no recordaba la última vez que estuvo sobrio; su vida ni era la misma desde...  
Se puso sus zapatos, una caminata de madrugada le sentaría bien. Trato de no hacer ruido cuando salió de su casa, ya que no quería despertar a su hermano menor Sam, ni a su padre. La brisa fría de Diciembre golpeó su rostro, subió el cierre de su abrigo y frotó sus manos. Camino sin rumbo alguno, hasta que vio un lugar que le resultaba muy familiar para el.  
Se encontraba enfrente de la secundaria Easton High, una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Dean, aquí fue donde conoció al chico de ojos azules más hermosos que había visto alguna vez. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y ahí estaba el pequeño amuleto que le recordaba a ese chico. Lo tomo entre su mano y lo apretó con fuerza; las memorias inundaron su mente y recordó cómo comenzó todo...  
Había sido castigado otra vez por contestarle "mal" a su profesor de química, por lo tanto fue enviado a la sala del director. Dean salió del aula y camino lentamente por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela.  
Pero no estaba del todo solo, se topó con un chico en una gabardina intentando abrir la puerta que lleva a la terraza del colegio. Dean se acercó, pero el chico no se había percatado de su presencia.  
—¿Que haces?—pregunto Dean.  
El chico se volteo rápidamente, lucía como un niño pequeño que fue atrapado haciendo una travesura. Sin embargo al ver que no era ninguna autoridad escolar, su mirada se relajo y el joven siguió trabajando en la puerta, hasta que hizo "click" logrando abrirla. Se puso de pie y miró a Dean.  
—¿Quieres venir?—dijo el chico con tono de voz ronco.  
Dean no conocía a ese chico a decir verdad, ni siquiera recuerda haberlo visto anteriormente. El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras sin esperar alguna respuesta de Dean. El otro se detuvo a mitad de camino y volvió a mirar a Dean.  
Dean realmente no había prestado atención a los ojos de aquel chico, pero ahora lo hacía. Eran azules, como el cielo. Sin embargo había algo en ellos; tristeza y dolor, Dean reconocía eso en la mirada de la gente, porque mucho tiempo se sintió así, sobre todo cuando su madre falleció.  
Pero en ese momento mirando los azules de aquel chico, sabía que lo seguiría a cualquier parte. Dean subió dos escalones y el otro chico se volvió hacia él y lo tomó de la manga, haciéndolo subir más rápido.  
—No hay mucho tiempo—dijo el chico—la campana suena en unos veinte minutos.  
Dean lo miró extrañado. Las escaleras se terminaron y dieron paso a la terraza; la cual para sorpresa de Dean estaba decorada con flores.  
El chico de los ojos azules se paró en medio de la pequeña terraza.  
—No disfrutas de esto...el silencio, la paz—Dean lo vio cerrar los ojos.  
Dean se sentó en el piso—Supongo que esta bien.  
El chico no volvió a hablar, por lo que Dean tampoco; pero esto le dio tiempo para estudiarlo, era alto y delgado, su cabello estaba algo desprolijo.  
—¿Vienes seguido aquí?—dijo Dean rompiendo el silencio.  
—A veces—respondió el chico sin mirar a Dean.  
—¿Cual es tu nombre?  
—Los nombres son solo una etiqueta, no es lo que importa realmente.  
De pronto Dean se sintió molesto con aquella respuesta. Cayó en la realidad de la situación, estaba con un chico al que no conocía y el cual no le quería decir como se llamaba, en la maldita terraza del colegio. Tendría más problemas de los que ya tenía.  
—¿Sabes? Si no me quieres de tu nombre, solo lo hubieses dicho y no inventar una respuesta tan patética—soltó Dean molesto.  
El chico no pareció inmutarse. El timbre sonó, Dean se puso de pie, ya estaba listo para dejar toda esta escena rara atrás. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, el chico hablo.  
—Castiel—dijo y esta vez, miró a Dean a los ojos.  
—Dean—respondió el. Le dedico una tímida sonrisa y abandonó el lugar.  
Esa fue la primera vez que Dean había visto a Castiel. Después de ello, todas las noches Dean soñaba con aquel chico de ojos azules. Intento buscar a Castiel por los pasillos del colegio, pero no había resultado y Dean se estaba volviendo loco, no sabia el porque, solo que quería volver a verlo.  
Castiel seguía apareciendo en los sueños de Dean y este aun no lo encontraba en ningún sitio. Solo había un lugar en el que tal vez él podría estar, la terraza del colegio.  
Meterse en problemas y lograr ser expulsado de la clase era una tarea fácil para Dean, así que cuando se encontró solo en los pasillos de la escuela, corrió a la puerta que iba a la terraza. Estaba abierta; subió con rapidez las escaleras y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Castiel se encontraba allí sentado en el suelo, Dean se ubicó a su lado.  
—Hola—dijo Dean.  
Castiel se giró para mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido.  
—Estuve buscándote—continuo Dean.  
—¿Por qué?—cuestiono Castiel.  
"Porque estuve pensando en ti desde el día en que nos conocimos. Porque he soñado contigo todo este tiempo. Porque extraño el azul de tus ojos." pensó Dean, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.  
—Porque quería verte—respondió Dean—pense que tal vez podríamos ir a almorzar juntos algún día. ¿Que piensas?—se sentía como un idiota al decir todo aquello, y el silencio de Cas lo ponía nervioso.  
—No.  
Dean lo miró avergonzado de si mismo—¿No quieres porque estás con alguien? o ¿No te agrado?  
—No estoy con nadie.  
—¿Entonces?  
—¿Qué obtienes con todo esto?—Cas miraba fijo a Dean.  
—Conocerte.  
Cas corrió la vista y suspiró—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.  
Dean quería salir corriendo de allí.  
—Pero...—dijo Cas—podemos vernos aquí, todas las veces que quieras.  
—Genial—Dean intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero no pudo—¿Puedo preguntarte lo que yo quiera, entonces?  
—Supongo—Cas no miraba a Dean.  
—¿Cual es tu color favorito?—preguntó Dean, admirando el perfil de Cas.  
—Verde.  
—¿Tienes hermanos?  
—¿Es realmente importante para ti, esto de "conocerme"?  
—Sí—afirmó Dean y el timbre sonó—tengo que irme.  
Cas seguía sin mirar a Dean, pero este lo miro una ultima vez, no quería irse.  
Dean y Cas solo se veían en la terraza de la escuela. Mayormente Dean le hacía preguntas a Cas, a veces respondía, a veces no. Para Dean solo veinte minutos diarios con Castiel no eran suficientes, necesitaba más tiempo. Pero cada vez que mencionaba la idea de verse en otro lugar, Cas siempre se negaba. Dean notaba a Cas más triste, tenía ojeras, había días en los que no le hablaba, ni lo miraba. Dean quería ayudarlo, sin embargo no sabía cómo.  
Hubo un día donde Cas rió y era la risa mas hermosa que el corazón de Dean haya podido presenciar.  
Dean estaba ubicado a su lado en el suelo como siempre y contó una anécdota de su hermano Sammy cuando era más pequeño. Esa fue la primera vez que vio sonreír a Cas y se grabó esa imagen en su mente para no olvidarla.  
También Cas se rió, su risa era el sonido más glorioso que había escuchado. Cas seguía riendo y Dean solo lo miraba.  
—¿Cas?—dijo Dean y el otro se volteo a verlo—¿Estaría mal si te besara ahora mismo?  
Cas ya no reía, y por primera vez Dean noto que el estaba nervioso. Dean tomó el rostro de Cas con sus manos y lo beso. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que sus labios estuvieron unidos, pero con eso bastaba para que Dean confirmara sus sospechas. Estaba enamorado de Cas.  
Al apartarse Cas miraba a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—Lo siento—se apresuró Dean a decir—fue un estúpido impulso, lo siento.  
Cas sonrió de nuevo—¿Sabes algo? Ese fue mi primer beso—Dean palideció—y estás arruinando el momento diciendo que lo sientes.  
Los encuentros continuaron, y Dean quería volver besar a Cas, pero no lo intento otra vez.  
Una semana de invierno Cas no apareció en la terraza. Dean se preocupo al verlo la siguiente semana. El no estaba bien, lucía más delgado de lo normal.  
—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto Dean ese día.  
Cas no respondió. Luego de unos minutos sacó algo de su bolsillo.  
—Este era el amuleto preferido de mi mama—se lo pasó a Dean.  
Era un ala de ángel de plata. Dean miró a Cas, el nunca hablaba de sus padres.  
—Mi mamá adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con ángeles—hizo una mueca—supongo que por eso me nombro como a uno de ellos. Solía decir que las alas de ángel, significan esperanza y amor eterno.  
Cas no volvió a hablar de su familia otra vez.  
Un lunes mientras Dean estaba en su clase de literatura, la secretaria del colegio dijo que podía retirarse antes de clase, ya que su padre había llamado. Dean no objeto lo que le dijeron, no obstante le parecía raro que su padre llamara para que solo se saltara las clases. Cuando salió del establecimiento, un brazo tiró de él.  
—¿Cas?—su tono era de confusión al igual que la expresión de su rostro—¿Qué haces?  
Castiel se detuvo—¿Sabes que hay una aplicación que puede cambiarte el tono de voz?  
—Fuiste tu el que llamo, no mi papá. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
Cas no contestó y siguió caminando, Dean trataba de seguirle el paso. Todo aquello le resultaba un sueño, jamás veía a Castiel fuera de la terraza.  
Caminaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta roja. Dean no conocía el vecindario en donde se encontraban.  
—¿Donde estamos?—indago Dean.  
—Mi casa—respondió Cas.  
Giro la llave y entraron. No era una casa grande, contaba con un pequeño living y una cocina en el fondo.  
—Ven, subamos a mi habitación—dijo Cas, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
El dormitorio de Cas era simple, tenía una cama y un montón de libros apilados por todas partes. Dean dejó sus pertenencias en el piso y se sentó en la cama.  
—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?  
—¿No eras tu, el que decía que teníamos que vernos en otros lugares que no sean la terraza del colegio?  
—Si, pero...—Dean fijó la vista en Cas, su mirada a pesar de que estaba fija en él, lucía perdida. Su brazo especialmente su muñeca, tenía una venda—¿Que te sucedió allí?  
Cas estiró su manga, cubriendo la venda—Nada—mentía.  
—Cas...¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no duermes?—preguntó Dean, a simple vista podrías adivinar de que aquel chico tenía días sin dormir.  
Sin embargo Cas ignoró su pregunta y se ubico al lado de Dean—Desearía haberte conocido antes.  
Dean frunció el ceño—Espera, a que te...—Cas lo beso en los labios. Luego en el cuello. A pesar de que Dean estaba disfrutando de aquello, apartó a Cas.  
—¿Que te sucede?—dijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.  
Cas lo volvió a besar esta vez profundizando el beso con su lengua. Presionó su entrepierna contra la de Dean y delicadamente empuja mientras toma la parte de su cuello y lo masajea.  
—Cas...—su voz era entrecortada—¿Estás seguro de esto?—masculla mientras los besos de Cas viajan sobre su cuello y debajo de su oreja.  
Ahora era Dean el que besaba a Cas por todas partes, le quitó su camiseta para poder tener mas piel que besar y se sentía tan bien tener la suave piel de Cas debajo de sus dedos. De repente Dean dejó de besar a Cas y lo miró fijo.  
—Por favor no te detengas—suplico en un susurro.  
—Cas...  
—Por favor.  
Dean duda por una fracción de segundo, como si estuviera intentando con cada parte de su ser apartarse, pero no puedo. Los labios cálidos de Cas se presionan contra los de él una vez más y sus dedos le hacen cosquillas mientras lo pasa por el cuello hacia el cabello de Dean.  
Se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro. Cas beso y acaricio a Dean en todas partes de su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir de placer. Dean hizo lo mismo con Cas. Cuando estaban en el clímax Dean se corrió dentro de Cas. Se encontraban sudorosos y agitados. Cas se recostó en el pecho de Dean.  
Este último tomó su rostro y lo beso—Te amo—dijo y era lo que quería decirle a Cas hace mucho tiempo.  
Pero Cas se apartó rápidamente de Dean y se dirigió al baño, sin antes tomar su ropa del suelo.  
Dean se puso su boxer y siguió a Cas, el estaba llorando, con sus manos aferradas al lavabo.  
—¿Que ocurre?—hablo Dean con preocupación—¿Te hice daño?  
Cas continuaba llorando—¿Por que tenias que decir esas palabras?—grito—¿Por que tenias que complicarlo todo? ¿Acaso no lo ves?—limpio sus lágrimas con la mano—No puedes amarme Dean.  
—¿Por qué?—dijo caminando unos pasos hacia Cas—no se que es lo que te pasa, pero si me dejas ayudarte yo lo haré.  
Cas negó con la cabeza—Soy un asesino, nadie puede ayudarme.  
Dean solo guardo silencio ante aquella confesión, y espero a que Cas volviera a hablar.  
—Cuando era pequeño, mi hermano Gabriel y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo. Un día creí que sería buena idea, encender pirotecnia en el sótano de nuestra casa. Una de las chispas aterrizó en un montón de papel que se encontraba allí, por lo que causó que se provocara un pequeño incendio—comenzó a llorar otra vez—con mi hermano lo apagamos, o al menos eso creímos. Esa noche toda mi casa ardió en llamas, mis padres y mi hermano murieron por mi culpa.  
Dean estaba tratando de procesar todo—Se que las palabras no son suficientes, pero no fue tu culpa Cas.  
—¡Yo fui el de la maldita idea!—alzó la voz otra vez—¡Yo tendría que haber muerto no mi familia!  
—No digas eso, Cas... las cosas van a mejorar creeme.  
—Vete Dean—dijo Castiel fríamente.  
Dean no se movió de su lugar—No hagas esto Cas, no me alejes.  
—¡Vete, déjame solo!  
Dean recogió sus cosas, termino de vestirse y se marcho sin antes mirar una vez más a Cas, el cual no lo miraba.  
Esa fue la última vez que Dean vio a Cas.  
Los cuatro días restantes de la semana Cas no apareció en ningún momento en la terraza. Dean no podía dormir, el estado de Cas la última vez en que lo vio no era el mejor. El sábado llegó y Dean no dejaba de pensar en el chico de ojos azules.  
El domingo Dean fue a la casa de Cas, pero algo no se sentía bien, no sabía si eran por las nubes que había en el cielo o por la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Al llegar comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Una señora de la casa de al lado se asomo por la puerta.  
—¿Sabe si hay alguien en aquella casa?—le pregunto Dean a la señora.  
—Oh! Los Novaks, ellos se mudaron.  
—¿Que?—Dean negó con la cabeza, no sabía que el apellido de Castiel era Novak—estoy buscando a un chico alto, cabello negro y ojos azules. ¿Lo ha visto?  
La señora sonrió tristemente—¿Eres Dean, cierto?  
Dean asintió lentamente y la señora desapareció por unos segundos.  
—Esto dejó Castiel para ti—dijo al volver y entregando a Dean un amuleto que reconoció al instante—es una lastima lo que le ocurrió a aquel jovencito.  
Dean miró el amuleto en la palma de su mano. Era el ala de ángel que Cas había dicho que era de su madre. De repente todo comenzaba a tener sentido, las nubes, la opresión en su pecho, el amuleto.  
—¿Que le paso?—pregunto Dean.  
Cuando la señora comenzó a hablar, todo se volvió negro para Dean, su visión se nublo, no podía respirar, sentía como todo se derrumbaba.  
"Castiel Novak de diecisiete años, fue hallado muerto en su habitación a causa de una sobredosis de pastillas." Ese fue el titular de todos los diarios la semana siguiente.  
Dean miró el cielo era de madrugada, todavía hacía frío, pero ya no sufría los efectos del alcohol, recordar aquel domingo siempre le causaba dolor.  
Comenzó a caminar otra vez dejando la secundaria atrás. El tío de Cas, llamado Chuck había hecho un funeral solo para familiares de Castiel, por lo que Dean nunca fue a visitarlo.  
Todo se sentía irreal, ver el nombre de Cas en una lápida. De pronto estaba enfadado con todos por no notar que Cas necesitaba ayuda; con Chuck que realmente nunca se preocupo por su sobrino. Y sobre todo Dean se odiaba a si mismo, porque no lo pudo evitar, porque se marchó en el momento que Cas más lo necesitaba.  
Las lágrimas brotaban sin que pudiera detenerlas, Dean prácticamente cayó sobre sus rodillas enfrente de la lápida de Castiel.  
—Desearía poder haberte salvado—dijo apretando el amuleto en su bolsillo. "Desearía que hubiéramos tenido un final feliz", pensó Dean pero no lo dijo en voz alta.  
Saco el amuleto y lo enterró al lado de la lápida de Cas. Limpio sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos. Era tiempo de volver a casa.


End file.
